A Puppy and His Baby Angel
by talinsquall
Summary: Sequel "Sora's Flurry". Zack Fair's back, & ready to live life, with Riku by his side. Main Zack/Riku. Cloud/Leon. Cid/Vin. Reno Axel /Sora Roxas . Past Zack/Sephiroth. Yaoi, Mpreg,Lemons, Angst,Cursing,Ref. to char. death. Rev. 2/19/09. 2nd Rev. 7/23/09
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first story with Zack as the main character begins. Riku's booty nor figure will ever be the same! Wish me luck! Vincent is Riku's grandfather, due to Sephiroth being his father. Read Ch. 7 of "Sora's Flurry of Dancing Flames" to get the full scoop. Vincent Valentine and Zack Fair are from Final Fantasy 7. Originally published 1/09/09. Revised 2/19/09. 2nd Revision 7/23/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Zack's awake and looking for the one who called him back. Riku didn't even know he picked up the phone.

Pairings: Zack/Riku, Cloud/Leon, Cid/Vincent, Past Sephiroth/Zack

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Zack being Zack, Best Friend Crazy! Cloud, Maternal Leon, Stuck-Up Riku, Protective Vincent, CID! And Cid-inspired cursing, Ref. to Character Death, Mpreg (Blame the Mako)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 1 - A Fine How-Do-You-Do**

XXX

"It's not what it looks like!" Zack Fair shot up in bed automatically waving his hands in a 'Don't hurt me!' gesture.

Leon, who had been softly petting Zack's spiky hair, quickly drew back. "You alright? You took a mighty big fall there."

Zack's deep blue, almost purple, glowing eyes lit up the room. The orbs fastened onto the Lion's kind face.

Smiling sheepishly, Zack scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I knew I would fall, once someone finally got through. Didn't know it would be that hard. Yeesh. Good thing for enhancements."

Beautiful eyes widening, Zack looked straight down. He breathed a big sigh of relief, when he found himself wearing a pair of borrowed boxers. He then slightly scrunched his nose up.

Borrowed boxers. Ick.

"You were First Class. Weren't you?"

Grinning, Zack quickly held out a hand to be shaken. "Zack Fair, First Class SOLDIER, at your service! And you are?"

"My former name was Squall Leonhart. I'm married now. My name's Leon Strife. I am very glad to finally meet you. Cloud has nothing but good things to say about you."

Zack jumped up from the bed. Seemingly completely healed from his dramatic fall, he whirled around the empty room, as if Cloud would pop out of the wall at any moment. "Spiky? Where the heck is that Chocobo-head?"

Sensing his best friend had finally woken up, Cloud opened the door, entering with a soft smile on his face.

Aerith following right behind.

With the smile that had seduced all of Shinra, Zack welcomed Cloud, enclosing the now sobbing ex-SOLDIER in a much-missed glomp. "Aw, Spiky. Don't cry. Puppy's back and ready to live life! Sorry ya had to wait so long. I was waiting for Seph to call me back. Damned Darkness. He never heard me. Guess someone else did, because here I am!"

"Not like I used to be Zack. I'm messed up in my head. Really messed up."

Zack backed up slightly, with an uncharacteristic frown. Crouching down, he peered into Cloud's troubled, tear-filled eyes. "Yeah, ya got a couple more there than before. Hey! I'm still in there too! Go me!"

Cloud laughed and sobbed at the same time.

Hugging Cloud again, Zack directed his attention back to a beaming Leon. "You'll be okay, Spiky. Got the Missus with ya now! He'll steer you right."

Leon sat on the bed, with a crying Aerith by his side.

Letting Cloud go, after a kiss to the head, Zack walked over to Leon.

Getting down on his knees, Zack gently took a surprised Leon's hands, and kissed them both. He then looked up with a gaze of sorry Puppy eyes. "I tried to stop him. I tried real hard. Even then Seph couldn't hear me. Seph said I was the reason he wanted to die. But when he died, his soul passed me by. He didn't even look at me."

Smiling in thanks, Leon kissed the top of a sad Zack's head. "I don't blame you, Zack. Actually, when he attacked me, you're the reason he backed off. He said your name. I believe he did hear you a little bit. I'm sorry you weren't able to say goodbye to him."

Zack kept his humble head lowered. However, his attention was quickly diverted to a certain green-eyed former flame.

Giggling, a teary-eyed Aerith clapped her hands together.

Springing up, Zack picked Aerith up, and swung her around. "And you! Ms. Naggity-Nag-Leave-Me-High-And-Dry! Am I glad to see you! When you disappeared from the Lifestream, I was scared I'd never see you again!"

"Well, I was surprised as anyone to wake up alive. It's wonderful. Isn't it?"

Gently setting Aerith down, Zack kissed her glowing cheek. He firmly held on to petite shoulders. "Yeah. It's the best. Gotta help me, Beautiful. Haven't been alive for a long time."

"I'll be happy to."

Of course, the Puppy's attention could never hold on to one thing for long.

Once more, Zack's eyes darted around. Sharp nose lifted high, sniffing the air.

Rubbing Leon's lower belly, Cloud asked the question that was on everyone's minds. Including Zack's. "Zack? What are you searching for?"

Zack held up one large hand. At the best of times, he found it hard to keep focused on one thing. This mission would take all the Puppy's slim mental resources. "Someone called me, Spiky. Someone needs me. I need them too."

"Zack? What do you mean?"

With a sly grin, Zack looked back down to Cloud. "You got hitched. I am too. I had a lot of time to think, floating around in the Lifestream. I'm gonna get married and have myself a big litter. Maybe two! Puppy's back, and he's gonna live life to the fullest! Now gangway! I gotta find my Mate!"

Punching one fist into the air, Zack took off running, leaving a stunned group of friends behind him.

"Cloud. You should follow him."

"Okay, Squall. But I have to tell you, I was never good at controlling Zack. It's almost impossible. He wouldn't even listen to Sephiroth when he was in full General mode."

"I understand, Cloud. It's just that he's running around barefoot, with only a pair of my boxers on. I'm afraid he's going to scare the children."

Releasing a deep sigh, Cloud kissed Leon's cheek, before he left to, once again, follow his gleeful best friend into the unknown.

"Hey, Aerith?"

Walking towards the front door, Aerith slightly turned towards Leon.

"Was Zack Fair always this… exuberant?"

Laughing out loud, Aerith hooked her arm through a puzzled Leon's, after he followed her outside. "Oh, Little Brother. Zack's just getting started."

XXX

"Grandfather. I don't understand. I'm focusing my Darkness and shooting it as straight as I can. It's still going the wrong way."

Standing behind his newly found grandson, Vincent Valentine slightly adjusted Riku's sword arm. "You must think of it as a gun instead of a sword. There will always be a recoil. The more power condensed. The stronger the recoil shall be. You must compensate it with your aim. Be patient, My Childe. With much practice, it shall become second nature.

"As you say, Grandfather. I'll try again."

"Patience and practice, Riku. Let the Darkness flow naturally."

Standing in front of the old Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee's Headquarters, Riku focused his Darkness energy, and attempted to shoot true.

With Sora now married to Reno, and Riku now alone again, he had decided to focus on his Darkness training full-time.

With his Grandparents' help, Riku tried to keep his depression down, but he found it harder and harder with each passing day. He was afraid he would be alone forever.

Unbeknownst to Riku, his borrowed-boxer-clad Light was running directly his way.

XXX

Cloud had lost Zack's trail at the Bailey.

Closing his eyes, Cloud used his enhanced hearing to find his wayward best friend.

Ten seconds later, Cloud's eyes popped open.

Alarmed, Cloud ran for the Committee's old meeting house.

When he arrived, Cloud wished to say he had never seen such a scene unfolding before him. Unfortunately, he had. Numerous times in the past.

Each time included a happy Zack Fair.

Clang! Clang!

"Let go of me, you perverted oaf!"

Clang! Clang!

"Put me down!"

Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!

Zack had jubilantly picked up a snarling Riku by the waist and was currently dancing a victory dance. His face beaming like the sun.

Riku, on the other hand, was growling and hitting the top of Zack's oblivious spiky-haired head with the flat side of Way To The Dawn.

Zack's grin became wider, when he spied a weary-faced Chocobo. "Spiky! Look what the Gods gave me! A Mini-Seph! A Baby Angel! Pocket-sized and easy-to-travel with!"

Clang! Clang! Clang!

"Country bumpkin! I said put me down!"

Clang! Clang!

"Aw, Cloud! He even shows the love like Seph used to! Think if I kiss him he'll stab me in the butt too?"

Hearing the familiar chambering of Cerberus's rounds, Cloud's gaze hastily moved over to Vincent. He ran over to the frowning former Turk.

Vincent continued to ready his gun, not bothering to look up at the spectacle taking place before him. "Strife. Give me one good reason why I should not blow this man's head off."

Clang! Clang! Clang!

"Aw! Don't be that way, Baby! You're supposed to be sweet to me when we first meet. Then, after we're married, you can hit me all ya want!"

Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!

"Like I would marry you! You not wearing any clothes! I bet you don't even have a job! Unemployed bum!"

Clang! Clang!

"Give me time, Baby Angel! Just fell from the sky! I'm good husband material! Honest! Just ask Spiky!"

Clang! Clang! Clang!

"Yeah. Trust that lunatic's word? I'm not hearing anymore! Let go!"

"Strife. Give me a reason, or I shoot to kill."

Clang! Clang!

"Vincent, wait! I'm thinking!"

"OWW! You animal! You bit me!"

"Yum! Tastes just like peppermint!"

Since Zack's doings weren't helping his muddled mind at all, Cloud tried to block the former Turk's view.

Undeterred, Vincent raised Cerberus at Zack's smiling face. "You know, Cloud. I can shoot around you."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

All activity halted, when an irritated bellow erupted from inside the Committee House. "What the fuck's goin' on out there!?! Can't a man drink his fuckin' tea in Goddamn peace!?!"

Cid Highwind stomped out of the House. His ol' Venus Gospel at the ready. Jaw slightly dropping at the sight which met his eyes.

Swearing a blue streak, the Captain pointed the spear at the wide-eyed almost-naked man holding his growling grandson. "Put mah grandson down and back the fuck up, Mister! If yer who ah think you are, ya know better than to treat kinfolk that way! Ah'd ask if you were brought up in a hut. Accordin' to Strife, you were."

Hearing the booming voice of countrified authority, Zack slowly released Riku, and backed away.

Riku wished to be brave-faced, but the guy seemed sort of crazy, so he ran to his Grandfather Vincent.

Hastily pushing Riku behind him, Vincent pointed Cerberus at Zack's head.

Zack quickly held his hands up. "Hey! Don't shoot! Just got done bein' dead."

Zack stared a little longer at Vincent.

Glowing eyes squinting in thought, Zack lowered his hands. "Um. By the way, have you been in a coffin lately?"

Vincent answered the question with a shot at Zack's bare feet.

Dancing in place, Zack hastily put his hands back up. "You're right, Sir! None of my business!"

Walking up to a round-eyed Zack, Cid looked him up and down.

Zack grinned winningly.

Cid snorted. "Don't be shinin' yer sunshine at me. Heard what ya said before. Wanna come a'courtin' mah grandson."

"Uh, Yeah. I mean yes. I mean… uh."

"Son, ya don't even got britches on."

Zack scratched the back of his head with a confused look on his face. He had been so set on finding his Mate. He always forgot the little details. In his defense, he didn't think he would meet the family so soon.

Turning away, Cid gestured his head from Cloud back to Zack. "Take this sad boy back to yer house and get some clothes on 'im."

With a firm nod, Cloud moved towards a now woebegone Zack.

Zack looked towards Riku, who was gazing wide-eyed back at him.

Making soft whimpering noises, Zack whined piteously. "But, Spiky! I want!"

"Later, Zack. You heard Cid. We have to put clothes on you."

"Then can I see my Baby Angel again?"

"Yes, Zack. With Cid and Vincent chaperoning, you can see Riku again."

Zack bounced with joy.

Catching Riku's confused, somewhat scared gaze, Zack's inner Light became blinding. "I'll be back, Honey! Next time I'll be wearing pants!"

Riku shuddered, while Cloud led the crazy man away. "Grandfather?"

Vincent embraced his grandson. "Yes, Riku?"

"Um. Did Grampa Cid court you the same way?"

Coming up behind Riku, Cid clapped him reassuringly on the shoulder.

Over Riku's lowered head, Vincent's loving gaze met Cid's amused one. "Well, My Childe. At the time, the Captain was at least wearing pants."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm replaying Crisis Core now just for the hell of it. I love Zack so much. I'm gonna get Riku to love him no matter how silly Zack behaves. And believe me, Zack's gonna get silly. Vincent Valentine and Zack Fair are from Final Fantasy 7. Revised 7/23/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Dinnertime at the Strife's House. Grandparents chaperoning. Zack promises and then promptly forgets.

Pairings: Zack/Riku, Cloud/Leon, Cid/Vincent, Past Sephiroth/Zack

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, OOC, Zack being Zack, Best Friend Crazy! Cloud, Mentioned Leon, Informative Aerith, Pissed Angsty! Riku, Protective Vincent, CID! And Cid-inspired cursing, Ref. to Character Death, Mpreg (Blame the Mako)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Chapter 2 - Pleasure To Meet Ya**

XXX

"You're lookin' really pretty tonight, Riku."

"For the last time, I'm not a girl!"

"Shucks. I know that! Felt your little General rubbin' up…" Zack winced, hearing Vincent once again click Cerberus's safety.

Cloud, Leon, Aerith, and Cid, all pretending not to hear, and went on with their own dinner conversation.

"Uh. Yeah, not a girl. Um. I still want to marry you, Riku. Really bad."

"You don't know me and I don't know you. Besides, I'm only nineteen!"

Sensing the familiar Puppy whine rising, a frowning Cloud subtly shook his head towards Zack.

Like a tsunami after an earthquake, Disaster always followed Zack's Puppy whine.

"Honey! We gotta get married soon! I want to have at least a litter before you turn thirty!"

"What!?! What the hell are you babbling about now?"

"Oh…I thought you already knew about the Mako and stuff. Heh. Guess I was wrong."

Softly petting a downcast Zack's arm, Aerith explained how Leon currently became pregnant. "The Mako, in a First Class SOLDIER's body fluids, will change a male on the inside, so he can bear children. Leon didn't have any prevalent Mako in his system, so the process took two years before he became pregnant. Since Sephiroth was your birth father, Zack believes, as do I, you should already have a high concentration of Mako running throughout your system. Without protection, you would probably get pregnant your first time with Zack."

Squinting with fury, Riku snarled at a suddenly cringing Puppy. "And when exactly were you going to inform me of this?"

"Uh. Well. I was thinking… after our honeymoon?" Zack quickly ducked Riku's dinner, which flew past his spiky head.

"Don't come near me! Don't talk to me! Ever!"

With the shouted declaration still ringing in everyone's ears, Riku jumped up, and ran out the door.

Zack, as usual, confusedly looked around with his big, blue eyes.

Nudging his shoulder, Aerith whispered in his ear. "He's still outside. Go and talk to him. He's not really angry at you. He's angry that you weren't going to tell him the truth until later. He's been lied to most of his life. You have to show him you're worthy of his trust and love."

Sticking his lower lip out, Zack lowered his head. He ventured a gaze over to a growling Vincent. "If I go out and talk to Riku, you're not going to shoot me. Are you?"

Vincent snorted in disgust. However, he flicked his head towards the open doorway. "Talk only. Anything else and I will shoot you, Zackary Fair."

Bowing his head in thanks, Zack shot up to run after his baby angel. "Thanks, Mr. Valentine, Sir. I'll be good. Honest."

Watching Zack run out the door, Vincent growled at a bemused Cid. "You should let me shoot him and put the horny mongrel out of his misery."

Bestowing a soft kiss to his Missus's cheek, Cid gave him a sly wink. "Be sweet, Vince. If ya shot me every time Ah said something wrong, Ah'd be dead a thousand times over. Give the Pup a break. Sort of reminds me of meself when Ah first laid eyes on ya. Went damn near crazy from the love inside. Know you felt it too."

Accepted his Captain's warm embrace, Vincent grumbled. "Yes, Cid. That is what I am afraid of. You backwater experts seem to be quite lethal to us Valentines."

Laughing, Cid rocked his beloved Bat gently. "It's the country charm, Vince. Gets ya high-falutin' nobles every time."

XXX

"I'm not talking to you. Leave me alone."

Zack quickly placed his hands in the back pockets of his newly acquired pants, so Vincent wouldn't shoot him. "Can't do that, Riku. You're my Mate. I know you don't believe me, but you're the one who called me back. Because of you, I'm standing here. You can push me away all you want. I'm never going to leave you alone."

Riku stared at Zack through silvery bangs. "You're lying. You'll make me love you. Then you'll leave me. Even worse, you'll probably go off and die on me, just like you did to my father. I know I'm only a substitute for him, so quit trying to kiss up."

Astonished to see tears welling up in Riku's blue eyes. Zack went to hold Riku. He backed up, when Way to the Dawn materialized in Riku's hand.

Scratching the back of his head, Zack placed the other hand on his hip. "Oh, so that's what's bothering my Baby Angel. I guess we really do need to talk. Will you at least listen to me, while I explain things? Or are ya going to stab me in the ass and run away? Because Seph used to do that all the time and I got really good at the Masamune dodge. I'm telling ya right now."

Seeing Zack's ready stance, Riku couldn't help but laugh. He motioned, with Way to the Dawn, for Zack to sit down on the bench. "I'll listen. Just don't bullshit me. Okay?"

Sitting down, Zack raised his hands, in defense. "No bullshit. I swear. SOLDIER's honor."

Way to the Dawn disappearing, Riku folded his arms across his chest. "Okay. Let's hear it."

Leaning forward, Zack rested strong forearms on his knees, so he would be more comfortable. "Alright. First of all, I didn't choose on dying. According to Spiky, it took over five thousand Shinra infantrymen, three heat-seeking missiles, and a helicopter to finally put this Pup to sleep. I don't plan on taking that many on again any time soon."

"Second of all, I know you're not your father. For one thing, Sephiroth was almost two feet taller than you. And another thing, your aura looks completely different. His was ice blue when we first met. When he tried to kill me later, it had turned a sick green. Yours is a really pretty rainbow with the Darkness running through it."

Zack laughed out loud, when he saw Riku's doubting expression. "Don't believe me? Ask Aerith. She'll tell you the same thing. I bet your friend Sora sees auras too. Doesn't he?"

Riku looked down. "Yeah, but I thought it was just him and Aerith. Grandfather said you were a true Light like Grampa Cid. It makes sense you can see auras too. Doesn't mean you can keep things from me."

Taking a big chance at being shot, Zack held Riku's hands in his larger ones. He kissed the palms reverently. "I was wrong about that. I'm sorry. I swear I'll never keep anything from you ever again. You ask and I tell. Promise."

Raising almost violet eyes, Zack gave Riku the famous puppy look, which had won his father's notoriously cold heart at first glance.

Gasping at the sight, Riku then pouted. "Why do I have to have the babies? I bet I have even more Mako in my system than you! You want the litter so bad. You have them."

Playfully swinging joined hands back and forth, Zack grinned. He marveled at the perfection of his Baby Angel. "No can do, Baby. I have to earn my keep. Be a good husband, like the Captain ordered me to. I swore I wouldn't leave you. It's just that I need to earn munny. The only thing I know how to do is fight."

"Cloud told me earlier about the tournaments at the Coliseum. He's going to leave soon, so he can earn munny for Leon and the new cub. He wants me to partner with him. If I do really well, he says I have a good chance at getting a solo slot. I can make big bucks for my Baby Angel then."

Frowning, Riku attempted to yank his hands away. Not having it, Zack used his enhanced strength to keep Riku's hands where they were. "Don't need the munny! You can find a job here! You make all these promises and then you leave. You're just like all the rest! Go on then! See if I care!"

Zack groaned.

Completely forgetting his earlier promise to Vincent, Zack pulled Riku in, wrapping his arms around Riku's thin waist. "I said it won't be forever! It's just until I earn enough munny for you and our pups."

Riku struggled for a moment, but then found himself softly petting Zack's hair. He would never admit it, but he found Zack's hair fascinating. So soft, the strands proved even spikier than Sora's or Cloud's. He could run his fingers through it forever. "You're just prevaricating the situation."

"Whuh? Riku, ya gotta remember. I'm a simple country boy. Big words hurt the Puppy's head."

"Ha. Sorry. And you want to have a big litter. What happens if they all come out simple like you?"

Grinning, Zack looked up, into Riku's amused face. "No worries. They'll all be good-looking. According to Reno, that's all ya need to get through life."

Riku thought about this, while he played with Zack's hair. "Hmm. Actually, now that I know Reno, he might be right. It's the only reason I can think of he's still alive."

Purring with joy, from his Mate's ministrations,.Zack nodded affirmatively. "I think Shinra actually did a company-wide poll. We all agreed. It's the only reason Reno survived anything."

Riku's hands stilled

Pouting, Zack began to whine. He needed more petting! Puppy liked to be petted.

Riku promptly thumped Zack on the head to still his noise. "I'm coming with you."

"What's that?"

"I said I'm coming with you. I need to train myself. I can't use my Darkness powers at full strength here. It would blow up Radiant Garden. I'm coming with you, so you can prove yourself to me."

Shocked, Zack gazed up at his chosen mate. His gaze met an extremely smug smile, which he had eerily seen before.

Zack grimaced, when he suddenly remembered.

Sephiroth always smiled like that right before Zack got walloped or booty-stuck.

"What do you mean about provin', Riku?"

"Well, you're my Champion. Aren't you?"

Shrugging, Zack tightened his embrace around Riku's waist. "Sure, but…"

"As my Champion, you shall impress me with your talent and fighting strength in the arena. You want me to bear you a litter of pups? Prove to me you're worth it."

Zack grinned again. Mako-enhanced dark blue eyes lighting up with an inner fire.

Riku marveled at the beauty of it.

Unconsciously, Riku softly placed his hands on Zack's cheeks. Leaning in, he gave a jubilant Zack a deep kiss.

Zack moaned, receiving his first taste of sweet Baby Angel tongue.

Riku wanted Showtime. He would get Showtime.

"You do realize I could blow your head off right now, and be perfectly justified for doing it, Zackary Fair."

Riku hastily jumped back, staring wide-eyed at his incensed Grandfather, who had pointed Cerberus right at Zack's skull.

Stepping in front of a frozen Zack, Riku waved his hands in front of his Grandfather's red eyes to catch his attention. "Grandfather! It's all right! Zack didn't do anything wrong! Uh. Besides! We're engaged! Right, Zack?"

Riku waved one arm backwards to a cowering Zack so he would speak up.

Bolstering up his full SOLDIER's courage, Zack stood up, placing his hands on Riku's shaking shoulders. At least, he thought they shook. For all he knew, it was probably his hands. "Yeah! I mean Yes, Mr. Valentine! Soon as I earn enough munny in the Coliseum, me and Riku are getting married."

Riku ventured a smile, watching Vincent slowly lower his gun.

Cid came up behind Vincent and wrapped a strong supportive arm around Vincent's shoulders. "Ya sure 'bout this, Riku? Don't know much 'bout this Pup. Strife says he's on the up-and-up, but we all know his bolt's shot. Ya hitch up with a Light like Zack. It's forever. Yer only nineteen, Riku. Ya got time."

Riku placed his hands over Zack's, where they rested on his shoulders. "Don't worry, Grampa Cid. We're not getting married right away. Zack's going with Cloud to the Coliseum to earn munny. I've decided to go with them, to further my own training. If it doesn't work out there, then it was never meant to be."

With rare frightened red eyes, Vincent turned quickly towards his Captain.

Sensing his Dark Angel's anxiety, Cid kissed his spouse gently on the cheek. "Don't even have to ask, Vince. I know ya can't let yer grandbaby travel by himself. Ya just make sure to leave me warm and relaxed before ya leave."

Gazing at his Captain, with love-filled eyes, Vincent kissed Cid deeply. "Our love is forever, My Sky. I shall return before you know it. It should not be long. Strife must return to his Lion before the cub is born."

"Be countin' the days, Vince. Heck, be countin' the minutes."

Without looking away from his mate, Cid's long arm reached forward, grabbing Zack by the neck.

Staring at the wide-eyed Puppy, with eyes of blue steel, Cid shook a gagging Zack, while he talked to emphasize his words. "And you! Ya take good care of my Baby and Grandbaby! Ah hear ya wronged either of 'em, in any way, and yer takin' a one-way trip back inter the Lifestream. Ya hear me, Pup?"

Zack smiled his most trustworthy smile, while Riku clutched his waist tight. "Sure thing, Captain Highwind! The Missus and my Baby Angel won't have to worry about anything. I swear it."

Slowly letting go, Cid looked Zack up-and-down. "Jest stick by the old ways, Pup. Do right by yer kin, and they'll do right by you. If ya follow that rule, ain't nothin' can hold ya back."

Embracing Riku close, Zack answered Cid's squinted gaze with a firm nod. "I will, Captain. SOLDIER's honor."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: After diligent research and much forehead-slapping, this is my new writing style. I'm still in the process of breaking old ingrained habits. Please bear with me. Thanks. Vincent Valentine and Zack Fair are from Final Fantasy 7. Originally updated 2/08/09. Revised 2/19/09.

**The future Mpreg of Reno/Sora will have it's own off-shoot. Promise. **

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: And away we go!

Pairings: Zack/Riku, Reno (Axel)/Sora (Roxas), Cloud/Leon, Cid/Vincent, Past Sephiroth/Zack

Warnings: Yaoi, Zack being Zack, Sora being Sora, Reno being Reno, Crazy! Friend Cloud, Concerned Doting Riku,

Protective Vincent, Cid-inspired cursing, Ref. to Character Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 3 - It Makes No Difference To Me**

XXX

The group of fighters, leaving for the Coliseum, consisted of Zack, Riku, Cloud, and, added at the last minute, Sora. Vincent was the party chaperone.

Reno considered it his husbandly duty to fly them all there. Cid's barked threats and orders rang in his ears for a whole hour afterwards.

Zack had to pick up Cloud, and throw him on the Gummi Ship, before they could leave.

If it was anyone other than Zack, Cloud would have torn them to pieces with his bare hands.

Leon made sure Zack saw his mouthed, "Thank You," before the Gummi Ship departed. It was Zack who Leon entrusted with Cloud's mental well-being. No one else was brave enough, or stupid enough, to take on the job.

Acknowledging that the Puppy was not welcome near the Valentines, Zack made himself comfortable next to Reno and his lovely co-pilot Sora.

Zack beamed over to a happy Reno. Even back when they were SOLDIER and Turk, he and Reno always got along. "Hey, Turk. Sorry about the cake."

Reno grinned back at an apologetic Zack and motioned with his head over to Sora. "Ain't me ya should be apologizing to. It's the Missus sittin' next to you, yo."

Zack's sunshine directed itself over to the just-married teenager bouncing in his seat next to Reno. "Oh, yeah! Sora, is it? I'm sorry about destroying your wedding cake. I'm usually better with my landings."

Zack squinted when Sora blazed his full Light back towards him. Man! People declared his Light was bright. "No worries. It was just a cake. The important thing is that you're okay, Mr. Fair."

Zack's eyebrows crinkled in confusion and he leaned over to whisper in Reno's direction. "Tell me again, how you fooled this saint into marrying you?"

Reno's grin got wider. His ocean-blue eyes taking on a slight greenish tinge, signaling Axel was also answering. "Fuck if I know. Hell, I'm still waitin' for the axe to drop, yo."

Sora stopped swinging his legs, glaring over to his husband, with a lethal pout marring his baby features. "Reno! Cut it out! You know we'll always be together. Just like Cloud and Leon."

Reno's face adopted an 'aw-shucks' expression which Zack had never seen. "I know, Baby Doll. Still can't believe it. Shock myself a little every morning just to make sure I ain't dreamin', yo."

Since this seemed like a much-argued over subject, Zack decided to divert the conversation to something more livelier. "By the way, I thought the two of you would still be on your Honeymoon."

Reno ventured a love-filled gaze over to his still pouting partner. "Nah. Me and the Missus decided we'd take after the Captain and Vincent. Our whole life together is gonna be one big honeymoon, yo."

Zack awwwed inside watching Sora melt from Reno's fiery love.

Sora's body swung back in Zack's direction, but his eyes stayed glued to Reno's lust-filled ones. "Yeah. The girls are going to fix up our house while we're away. Reno's going to stay with me at the Inn and fly out from there for his daily runs."

Zack nodded, with a firm smile, and clapped his strong hand on Reno's skinny shoulder in congratulations. "Good for you, Reno. Out of all the Turks, I'm glad you finally got to be happy."

Instead of smiling back, Reno's face developed the feral, paranoiac look Zack hadn't seen since Reno had first joined the Turks. "Thanks, Zack. Gods knows I don't deserve it. Ya know better than anybody what a malicious prick I was. Funny thing is, I know Sora would've taken my sorry ass back then too. Real comfortin' knowing that, yo."

Zack shook Reno's shoulder hard to knock that desperate look off his friend's face. "So what's it like being an old married man, Reno?"

Reno's face returned to its familiar smirking semblance. "Better than anything, Zack, and this Turk's experienced some wicked shit in his time. Ain't nothing better than Home, yo."

Zack's gaze moved over to a wide-eyed Sora's.

Zack tilted his head to see that Sora's hair had lightened from brown to blond, and his eyes were now two different colors of blue. He had been informed of the intricacies of Reno, Sora, and their combined relationships with their Nobodies. It was startling when seen in action. "Sora's your Home?"

One of Reno's hands moved towards Sora, while Sora leaned over to meet it half-way.

Reno's smirk softened, when Sora rubbed his soft baby cheek against his palm. "Fuck yeah. Forever, yo."

Time stood still, until a meteor shower came onscreen, and Reno had to turn back to the controls.

Sora turned back to talk to Zack. "When are you and Riku getting married?"

This got Zack's engine revving again. He almost leaped up onto the chair, describing his future plans with Riku. "Right after we come back from the Coliseum. I hope. Since I'm making him have the babies, I have to prove my worth to him. I don't mind. I'm asking a lot from my Baby Angel. Plus it gives me chance to show off my Showtime!"

Sora arched a curious eyebrow at the unfamiliar term. "Showtime?"

When Reno heard that word, he almost began bouncing in the pilot's seat himself. "Fuck yeah! You gonna pull out all the super SOLDIER moves, Zack?"

Zack stood straight up, puffed his chest out with SOLDIER pride, and placed his fists on his hips. "Ya know it. Gotta impress my Baby Angel into having a litter with me. More important, I gotta impress Grampa Vincent."

Zack's balloon was deflated in an instant by Reno's outright laughter at his expense. "Good luck there, Zack! Ya think Vince is hardcore with Cid around. Nothing compared to how he is when the Captain ain't around to rein him in."

Zack slumped back down into his chair. "That bad, huh?"

Reno's easy smirk returned with a vengeance. "Let's just say he takes Man-Eater up to a whole new level, yo."

Zack rested one strong forearm against a knee and punched determined fist into palm. His directed gaze pierced the floor. "Can't let it stop me, Reno. He's my soul-mate. He's the one! Just have to convince him of it."

Sora leaned back and petted the top of Zack's spikes to comfort his distress. "You will, Mr. Fair. Your aura is almost brighter than mine and I'm the Keyblader. You've already helped to temper Riku's Darkness. I can see that from here. Don't give up hope. You two will make it. Just like me and Reno."

Zack raised his head and gave Sora a small smile. "You're a good best friend, Sora."

Seeing Zack lose hope, Sora stood up and sat down in the empty seat next to Zack. He held Zack's large hands in his smaller ones, and made sure he had Zack's full attention.

Sora reminded Zack of Leon so much right now, it was scary. "Riku's put himself through Hell, for things he didn't have much control over. All he keeps talking about is how guilty and full of regret he feels."

Zack's gaze faltered again and slipped away from Sora's firm one. "I know. We spoke a little bit about what went down in the Darkness. I tried to let him know that none of that mattered to me, and I would always love him no matter what. Don't know what happened. Just shut right down after that. He's dodging me now with Grampa Vincent's help. This keeps up, I'm never going to marry my Baby Angel."

Sora looked over to Reno for guidance. He didn't want to be nosy, but Riku was his best friend, and Zack was losing ground fast.

Reno smiled with encouragement back to his mate, while jerking his head over to Zack's downcast one. "Go on, Sora. Ya ain't buttin' in if the Puppy needs the help. Your advice is always on the up-and-up, just like Mrs. Strife. Do Zack good knowin', yo."

With Reno's full support behind him, Sora lowered his head until he could look into Zack's sad Puppy eyes. "Mr. Fair? The most important thing for Riku is to know that he'll always come first in your heart. He'll never be replaced. It's like the most important thing ever. If you let Riku know this, and just never stop reminding him of that fact, I think you have a shot."

Zack's spiky head slowly rose up to its natural height and he met Sora's serious gaze full-on. "No foolin'?

If possible, Sora's face became even more serious. "I swear, Mr. Fair. From one true Light to another, no foolin'."

With a heart-felt grin, Zack enveloped a startled Sora into a SOLDIER strength glomp. He then stood up and proceeded with his daily squats. "Okay, then. But could ya quit with the Mr. Fair. The only Mr. Fair on Gaia was my old man in Gongaga. Gods, how I miss him. He was the only one who could make our dog fart on cue."

Reno shook his head in bemusement while Sora gazed at Zack in wonder. "Ya come from a gifted clan, Fair. This Turk can see why Vince is so happy to invite ya into his, yo."

Zack squatted on. His arms beginning to wave to help his momentum. "Shucks! Someone has to keep the Captain company. Yep. Me, Cloud, and Grampa Cid. Us backwater experts gotta stick together."

Sora scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Backwater experts?"

Zack froze mid-squat and gifted Sora with a shocked look. "What? Cloud never told you how we met?"

Cloud bothered to rise up from his misery to answer that question. "Zack. Sora doesn't need to hear about that."

Zack jumped up on his seat and leaned over to rub Cloud's moping head. "Should hold your chocobo head up high, Spiky!"

Cloud's lower lip stuck out, realizing he could actually remember back then. He was not happy with this fact. He could only hope Leon would never hear of it. "An old fat scientist was able to fight me off, Zack."

Zack flipped around and slid back in his seat. "Spiky never could tell a story right. How much longer we got, Reno?"

Reno ran his eyes over the Gummi Ship's gauges. "About another hour, yo."

Zack rubbed his chin in actual deep thought. "Heck, yeah. I can even slip in that one time in Wutai…"

Cloud instantly rose from his seat to halt his self-destructive best friend. "Zack."

Zack's hand was quick to noogie Cloud's head when it leaned over the seat. "We're all adults, Spiky!"

This hearty declaration deepened Cloud's frown. "Zack. Reno's too young to hear that story again."

Reno flipped through his memories and shuddered when the story popped into his head. "Fuck yeah. Made my balls wanna retract last time, yo."

Axel, inside Reno's mind, glanced it over and crossed his legs and arms over his crotch, whining in fear.

Zack ran through the story in his head and shuddered himself. "Oh yeah. Okay. We'll stick with Modeoheim then."

Zack stood back up, while resuming his squats, and began the story. Soon everybody, but Cloud, was laughing.

XXX

Riku had viewed all his Puppy's antics through slit eyes, while pretending to be asleep. His silver-haired head resting against his Grandfather's strong shoulder. The red cape surrounded them both, keeping Riku warm.

Knowing his Grandfather was also feigning sleep, Riku sent a warm wave of loving Darkness his way."Grandfather. Please don't be so harsh on Zack. He means well. You can see it from here."

Vincent purred when he felt his grandson's love and sent waves of warm Darkness back in return. "I understand, My Childe. His Light outshines even the Keyblader's, and still it could not save your father from the Darkness. If I lost you, Riku-"

Riku tightened his embrace around his shaking Grandfather. Grampa Cid was right. His Grandfather was unbeatable in the physical sense. The one sure way to destroy Vincent was through his heart. "You never will, Grandfather. I promise you that. Don't be sad. Just think, in a year or two, you'll have great-grandchildren even stronger than me in the ways of the Darkness."

Vincent returned Riku's embrace and kissed his forehead. "Hmph. You are far too young to bear his babies. The mongrel should be patient and wait for the right time."

The thought of Zack attempting to be patient made Riku laugh. "Did Grampa Cid wait for the right time?"

Vincent grumbled and fidgeted. "Do not compare My Sky with that Pup."

Riku rubbed a cheek against Vincent's shoulder. "What's the difference?"

Glowering, Vincent folded his arms over his chest. "Your Grampa knows to put pants on before leaving the house."

Riku rolled his eyes. This was the fourth time today. "You're never going to let that go. Are you?"

The Darkness surrounding Vincent became even more pronounced. "I'm your Grandfather, Riku. It's my job to be bitter, vindictive, and deny your Pup everything he wants, including you. You'll see when your children begin to have suitors sniffing around."

Riku's expression became somewhat scared when Zack fell over the chair onto a spluttering Cloud. "They'll all be like Zack. Won't they?"

Vincent's red eyes narrowed while they took in his almost grandson-in-law's foolishness. All that was missing was the cigarettes and sweat marks. "To our misfortune, Riku. It seems our noble blood draws in the 'Backwater Experts' like flies to honey."

Riku relaxed further into his Grandfather's cape, while Zack picked up a murderous-looking Cloud. and danced around with him. "Good for us, huh?"

Vincent sighed in resignation. His heart ached so much for his beloved Captain. The next few months were going to be agony for both him and Cid. But for his beloved grandson, Vincent would suffer the tortures of Hojo again to ensure his happiness. Something inside warned Vincent that Zack Fair's courtship of Riku would come in a close second.

"Yes, My Childe. Very good for us, indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Why didn't anyone warn me that Deviantart was the equivalent of Internet crack? My fave page is already in the double digits! With accompanying folders, no less!

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: It's not all Zack's fault. Sora's in for a surprise. Axel's not as useless as Reno thinks.

Pairings: Zack/Riku, Reno (Axel)/Sora (Roxas), Cloud/Leon, Cid/Vincent, Past Sephiroth/Zack

Warnings: Yaoi, Zack being Zack, Peripheral Sora, Reno being Axel then back to Reno, Concerned Riku, Cid-inspired Cursing, Ref. to Character Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 4 - Protect Your Own**

XXX

Reno pumped his fists, cheering, while Sora, with Riku by his side, double-teamed an irate Behemoth. He had no fear for his Baby Doll.

Even if Sora got knocked out, Roxas would take over and double-blade the beast by himself.

Hearing a familiar Puppy whine coming from the right, Reno dared a glance over to a nonplussed Zackary Fair and grinned. "Yo! Ya ass still healin', Zack?"

Meeting Reno's grin with a pout, Zack shook his head and returned his Mako-enhanced gaze back to his beloved Baby Angel. "Nah. Once you dug the bullets out, my butt healed right up."

Reno followed Zack's stare over to his own beloved spouse, Sora. His grin became even wider when Sora's hair lightened from brunet to blond.

Of course, Blondie Doll, Roxas, would come out to play. Kid never could turn down a Struggle.

Axel, in Reno's mind, whooped the spectacle up. Hey, alright! Fight. Fight! FIGHT! Nothing made him hornier than watching Roxas kick ass, even if the ass was sometimes his.

Zack, sitting depressed on the ground, rested his elbows on his knees, while resting his chin on his forearms. "Wasn't even my fault this time, Reno. SOLDIER's honor. I'm resting the aches in the sauna this morning. Next think I know, I have Baby Angel hands runnin' all over me. What does Grampa Vincent expect? Only human."

Reno snorted and pumped a fist in the air, when Roxas scored another hit, with Riku defending him with Dark Shield. "Grampa Vince expects ya to be the adult and send Riku back to their room. Course bein' an adult didn't help me worth shit with my Baby Dolls. Ran this Turk right over with the lovin'. Thank the Gods."

Zack's head lowered in his arms until only the glow of his eyes could be seen. "Don't like being the adult. Boring and doesn't help my Showtime."

Taking his eyes off the action to look back towards Zack, Reno leaned against the atrium entrance and folded his lanky arms against his chest. "Yeah. Can't bring ya Showtime down. Heard from Strife that Phil never placed a warrior in his own solo slot faster than he did with you. Guess all that showboatin' for the Shinra bigwigs came in handy, yo."

Zack shrugged. "Old Man Shinra knew he couldn't make Seph do anything he didn't want to. Angeal was always out on training runs. I have no idea how Genesis got out of it. I was the one donkey left. At least now, I can use all the flash to make munny for my pups."

Reno smirked at Zack's helplessness. "Ain't gonna be makin' no pups if Grampa Vince kills ya. Ya know he's just been wingin' ya. Ya get the Old Turk to rise up and you'll be dead for sure. No foolin', yo."

Zack groaned and buried his head in his arms. "I know. I can sense that he's even slowing his reflexes down to give me a chance. Just don't get why Riku's pushin' it. I keep telling him we have time, but he doesn't believe me. Keeps talkin' like I'm gonna fall down dead any minute now.

"If he ends up pregnant before we're hitched, I'm one dead Pup. Help me, Reno. I got the power of my Baby Angel and my own dick workin' against me."

Reno sighed and turned to look back at the ongoing match. "Just make a lotta munny and duck when Baby Angel comes out pregnant. Can't fight the power of the dick. Been led by mine my whole life."

To both the old friends' consternation, the Coliseum crowd became dead silent.

In their experience, this particular phenomenon never boded well for either one of them.

XXX

Reno felt a whoosh of wind fly past him named Zack.

When he regained his bearings, Reno gazed with horror to see his Baby Doll passed out on the ground.

Zack kept busy fending off the enraged Behemoth, while Riku attempted to heal whatever ailed Sora and Roxas.

Reno clenched his hands in frustration. On a whim, he had left his EMR back at the inn. Without a weapon, against a Behemoth, he might as well run out into the arena flailing his arms.

Gritting his teeth, Reno's eyes widened in surprise when flames began to travel from his feet towards his head. Instead of being afraid, a maniacal grin appeared on his face.

Spreading long arms out wide to gather in the flurrying flames, Reno's eyes turned from calming ocean blue to acidic feral green.

Fuck yeah! Sweet Freedom!

XXX

Trying to keep a steady foothold on top of the Behemoth's head, while hacking away at the hardest horn he'd ever came across, Zack damned near fell off the Beast when two fiery chakrams flew out of the atrium, heading in a direct line towards the horn.

In the nick of time, Zack jumped and triple-flipped out of harm's way, while the chakrams bisected the Behemoth's horn cleanly in two.

Zack attempted to pick Sora up, with Riku still healing him, when his hands got smacked away hard. He turned to punch the offender, but halted when he found himself looking at a psychotic, green-eyed Reno.

"Mine! Hands off! See!" Reno yanked Sora's unconscious body away from his two would-be rescuers, and ran off with the fantastic enhanced speed that had impressed even Hojo.

The mini-earthquake of the Behemoth's body completing its fall failed to shake the confusion in both Zack and Riku's eyes. Without a word, the couple joined hands and ran out of the Coliseum arena to follow their beloved friends to the Infirmary.

XXX

Zack cuddled a despondent Riku close. "You can cry if you want to, Baby Angel. I won't tell anyone."

Riku answered his mate's kindness with a soft punch to the shoulder. He mutely apologized by burying his head in Zack's strong chest. "Not a baby! Just hold me and tell me you're not going to go away. Promise!"

Zack fought tooth-and-nail not to roll his eyes at Riku's demand. Every day. Every single day Grandfather Vincent let them be together, Riku would make him promise. Oh well. If the pledge made his Baby Angel happy… "I swear I'm not going to leave you, Riku. I promise. You've seen my Showtime, Baby. Ya know it'll take a lot more than some dumb beast to kill me."

Riku couldn't let that pass or else he wouldn't be Riku. "Yeah. But what if you're the dumb beast?"

Zack grinned. His almost-violet eyes lighting up the room. "That's why you're marryin' me, Riku. Ya think Grampa Cid would still be alive if it wasn't for your Grandfather Vincent? Us backwater experts don't die from the big nasties. We usually get the old heart-attack while fishin'. Better yet! The ticker gives out while we're havin' sex with the Missus. I know that's how Cloud wants to go. Don't know how Leon feels about that."

Riku frowned at the idiotic notion, looking just like his Grandfather Vincent. He bit Zack's collarbone in rebuke. "Don't you dare die on me that way! With your enhanced skeleton, I'll be lying underneath you for days, before one of our pups finds me, and gets traumatized for life."

Zack yelped at his Baby Angel's nip and resumed smiling. "No worries, Riku. I'm countin' on Grampa Cid traumatizing them long before that happens. You can count on it. By the way, where is Grandfather Vincent anyway? My ass would like to know, so I can give myself time to dodge."

Riku reached out with his Darkness and smiled when comforting waves returned back to him. "Grandfather is writing to Grampa Cid right now. He knows what happened. He has given you temporary permission to hold me. If we attempt for more, get ready to dodge."

Zack's whole body deflated in relief. He then squeaked when a naught Baby Angel hand reached for his Second-In-Command. "Riku, cut out the frisky! Ya gonna get this country boy killed before I see my first pup. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Now settle down. I hear Reno coming."

Riku sat back up with immediate fright. His body settled back a little, when Zack ran a comforting hand up and down his stiff back. "Poor Sora. Please be okay."

XXX

Reno slouched in and stopped in front of the concerned couple. Instead of telling them what went on with Sora, he laughed in a half-hearted way, scratching the back of his head.

Riku broke the stilted laughter first. "Reno! What's wrong with Sora? Is he okay? My shield covered him completely throughout the whole battle up until he collapsed, so I know it wasn't that. What's wrong with him?"

Reno glanced, in his mind, towards his Nobody for help.

Axel answered Reno by grimacing, turning around, raising his robe, and slapping his naked ass.

Stopping Reno from ranting at himself, Zack cleared his throat to bring the Turk back. "Reno? While you're explaining, would you mind lettin' me in on where you got them flying fire thingies from?"

Swiveling, Reno slumped onto the bench next to Riku. "Fuck, that's easy. Just 'cause my Nobody bit the dust doesn't mean he don't have his Darkness powers no more. Like ridin' a bike, just a different body. See?"

No. Zack didn't see, but any further inquiries were halted by a firm Baby hand to his mouth.

"Whatever. I know all that! What about Sora?" Riku glared at the top of Reno's head, while trying to ignore Zack kissing the palm of his hand.

Reno groaned, and rubbed at his tearing eyes, with the palms of his hands. "Cool off! Ain't nothing bad. Just sorta happened sooner than we thought, yo."

Riku made Reno raise a fiery eye towards him by delivering a sharp slap to his knee. "What's happened to Sora?"

Reno's mouth bent back to snarl. But being met by a concerned best friend's gaze, his lips thinned instead. "Sora's pregnant. Doc says we're already two months along. Think the baby-makin' happened the first time we got together."

Zack leaned over a shocked Riku to clap a reassuring hand on Reno's bony shoulder. "Everything will be okay, Reno. Stuff like this happened all the time at Shinra. Remember? Babies and moms always came out fine."

Reno gripped Zack's hand in thanks, but then let his own fall back into his lap. "Ain't about the baby. Doc says the baby's doin' great. Gonna be a strong Keybladin' Turk. Problem's Sora. Baby Doll's body's still developin'. No more fightin'. That's for sure. Daily schedule's gonna be just eatin' and sleepin'. Any more and Doc said he might lose the baby."

Riku swiftly inhaled, but exhaled when Reno raised his head to smile. "Don't be worryin', Riku. Shoulda seen Sora's face when the Doc told him that. Lower lip stuck out. Never saw such fire comin' outta my Baby Doll. Wasn't even Roxas. He's too pissed to talk 'specially to me. No worries 'bout my growin' Baby Turk. Sora's gonna do everythin' right, just like Mrs. Strife, yo."

In relief, Riku rested his head against Zack's dependable shoulder. Unlike Sora, Aerith had informed him that all his growing had been completed. If he wanted to get pregnant, he would be fine. He just had to figure out how to get around Grandfather without his Puppy getting killed.

Riku looked up towards Zack's chin when he raised an important question. "Since Sora isn't going to be able to fight anymore, what will you be doing to earn more munny for the baby? I heard Grampa Cid say he could barely pay your salary now."

Reno's eyes widened with a look of intense fright that used to make all of Shinra tremble in terror. "Shit! Baby's comin' too! Kids cost munny, Zack! What's this Turk gonna do!?!"

The trio turned, in unison, to the sound of hoofs clicking against the floor. Their combined gazes rose slightly to behold a smug satyr.

The little goat-man smirked at an extremely creeped out Reno. "Hey, Kid. Ever feel like becomin' a true hero?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I halted on this update, because I had to get a better idea of Riku, for the story to progress. Nothing came up for four weeks, until I walked past the t.v. yesterday, while my Dad watched Austin Powers. Bingo! Riku is one SEXY Bitch! I mean this in the most badass complimentary way possible. I tell ya, when I heard Mike Myers say the phrase, the planets aligned, and the Heavens sang. Perfection.

**Addendum A/N: Should Riku have twins, triplets, or, Gods help us, quadruplets? Review, and let me know!**

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Riku always gets what Riku wants. Poor Puppy.

Pairings: Zack/Riku, Reno (Axel)/Sora (Roxas), Cloud/Leon, Cid/Vincent, Past Sephiroth/Zack

Warnings: Yaoi, SEX (Whoa Nelly!), Sexy Bitch Riku, Zack being One Played Puppy, Reno Angst!, Cid-inspired Cursing, Mpreg (?)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 5 - Embrace Your Dreams**

XXX

A month passed since Sora's pregnancy had been discovered.

To Riku's way of thinking, this left him a small window of time to become pregnant with Zack's child. He mentally explained away the illogical thinking by pinning on the obvious.

Riku and Sora grew up together. Best friends forever.

Riku wished the same for their children.

The main obstacle, in the quest, being his beloved Grandfather Vincent.

Riku ticked off Vincent's many valid points in his mind. His young age. He had all the time in the world. He and Zack might not work out. He could do better than Zack Fair, much better.

Laying back on the bed, Riku covered his eyes with his hands. He acknowledged Vincent's arguments to be sound.

However, Riku never let logic get in the way of what he wanted.

Riku's arms dropped down to either side. What did he want?

The answer popped up, like always, clear and to the point.

Riku wanted Zack.

Brave, heroic, dependable Zack; and the promised family which came with him.

Riku turned over, onto his stomach. Resting his chin on calloused hands, his eyes narrowed in thought. How to get the deed done without his precious Puppy getting killed?

Feeling through the Darkness for Vincent, and sensing the answering wave of love from the Gummi Hangar, Riku smiled, while his devious mind connected the dots. How could he have forgotten?

Grampa Cid arrived today. He would be keeping Vincent, and all the other tattletale demons, occupied for at least a few hours.

Looking eerily like his departed father, Sephiroth, Riku's evil smile moved downward from light-blue eyes to softly smirking mouth.

Riku hoped all the information about Zack's enhancements proved true.

Poor Puppy would need them.

XXX

Zack deflected Reno's chakram, sending the projectile right back towards the former Turk's head. "Relax, Reno. You'll get your solo shot soon enough. Your Showtime's comin' along great."

Reno caught the chakram in mid-leap, sending the other flying towards Zack's knees. "Can't wait, Zack. Cid gave me the Baby Dolls' secret nursery wish list. Malicious old fart added the sale price next to each item. This Turk's in the red with just the cradle, yo!"

Zack leaped up, bending down in time, when the chakram boomeranged back to Reno's outstretched hand. He held up one hand to signal a break. "Reno. A wish list is exactly that. A wish list. Cloud's the main headliner of the tournament. You can't expect to have your baby's nursery to look like Leon's. Besides, they've been saving up for their baby for three years. You two just got married."

Gazing at his feet, Reno twirled the lit chakrams between nimble fingers. "Swore I'd make my Baby Dolls' dreams all come true. Me and my Nobody. One thing we can agree on. Nothin' but the best for Sora and Roxas."

Zack's lower lip stuck out, in the face of his old friend's distress. He scratched the back of his spiky head, thinking of a way to help his friend. Mako-enhanced eyes lit up even brighter when the solution came to him.

Thumping Reno on the back, almost sending him sprawling, Zack steadied him with a beaming glomp. "We're friends, right?"

Chakrams disappearing, Reno hung limp in Zack's strong hold. "Sure, yo."

Steadying Reno on his own two feet, Zack held him upright with a firm hold to the shoulders. "Cloud's not the only headliner. So am I. If I add my Showtime with your fire, I know Phil will double our salaries easy. Whattya say? Partners?"

Squirreling out of Zack's grasp, Reno turned away, so unshed tears would not be seen. "You're a born sucker. Ya know that, Fair? Good for me, huh?"

Averting glad eyes, while leading the grateful ex-Turk back to the locker room, Zack's light lit their way. "Yeah, Genesis used to say that to Angeal all the time. Always made Angeal smile. I asked him why once. He said that misguided people equated an honorable person with being a sucker. Therefore, he took the put-down to be a compliment."

Zack and Reno halted; looking at each other with the same stern expression. "Always remember: Discipline, Dreams, and Honor."

Laughing out loud, with the shared warm memory of an old friend, the new partners exited the sparring room.

XXX

Riku gazed down at his beloved snoring Puppy.

For a First Class Soldier, with enhanced hearing, Zack slept like a rock.

Shedding thin sleeping pants, a naked Riku slithered his way into Zack's relaxed arms. He smiled when Zack, in unconscious reflex, embraced Riku's burrowing form to his strong chest.

Not wishing to awaken Zack just yet, Riku contented himself with licking and nipping Zack's nipples to heightened arousal. His hands working Zack's penis to a quick erection.

Smirking at Zack's moans, Riku left an open-mouthed trail of kisses from below Zack's Adam's apple, ending at the tip of Zack's weeping erection.

Kissing the tip, Riku grasped the thick member with both hands, marveling at his love's girth.

After making sure his Puppy slept on, Riku sucked down Zack's member with all the desperation he had held back for the last few months. His hands rubbing what his mouth could not cover.

Bobbing his head, in concert with Zack's gyrating hips, Riku savored the new taste salting his eager tongue.

Groaning with need, clutching hands tearing the bed-sheets surrounding him, Zack opened glowing almost-violet eyes, to see his most wished-for wet dream had become reality.

Responsible hands unclenched the sheets to fend Riku away. Their actions halted by a piercing ice-blue stare, accompanied by a telling soft graze of sharp teeth.

Nodding his head, in acknowledgement, Zack dropped his hands back onto the bed-sheets. He presumed his dick would grow back; but better safe than sorry.

Growling with the interruption, Riku abandoned all caution, and went for the munny. Ignoring the need to gag, he swallowed even more, while going down further. His hands never-ending with the rubbing.

Flinging his spiky head back, Zack released a heartfelt howl of fulfillment. His orgasm coursed up-and-down his body, encouraged by his Baby Angel's continued sucking.

Breathing through his nose, Riku gulped the heady liquid down. His hands, working still, ensuring that no fluid escaped his mouth.

After making sure his Puppy had been drained dry, Riku sat up on his heels, and gazed down at Zack, while kitty-licking the fluid from his fingers. "Sora heard from Leon that the Mako level in First Class SOLDIERS enabled them to be able to fuck non-stop. Is that true?"

Attempting to catch his breath, watching Riku suck his own fingers, Zack could only nod.

Fooling no one with an answering sweet smile, Riku slid back up next to his mate's firm body. A small, petting hand bringing Zack's erection back to life. "That's good. You know I hate being lied to."

XXX

Zack could do this. He could be an adult. He'd separate himself from his Baby Angel, kiss his forehead, and send him back to Grandfather Kill-The-Puppy.

Zack groaned with want. His betraying arms grasping Riku even closer. If Riku would quit licking his ear. "Riku. Gods, Baby. We gotta stop. You're gonna get me killed."

Grasping hold of Zack's shoulders, Riku hauled himself up to meet Zack's exasperated gaze with his own determined one. "I don't care. I'm not stopping. You're gonna die one day anyway. Right? I want your pup. You want me to have your pup. Sora has his baby. I want mine too."

Fighting off Riku's kisses, Zack shook his head. "Riku, we have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never replace you with someone else. You're my Baby Angel. Grandfather Vincent's right. We can wait."

Hiding his face in Zack's neck, Riku pondered the options. He inwardly sighed at the easiest resolution to the problem. Grandfather Vincent warned him before that the shot was usually a one time deal. Backwater experts could be fooled once, but never twice.

Concentrating on the importance of what he had to do, Riku swallowed his pride and began to cry. Hoping to do the act right, he tried to remember how Sora released the rain works.

Zack went from quiet petting to instant panic. "What ya cryin' for, Riku? Aww, geez. Don't cry, Baby Angel! Please don't cry! Give my left arm if you'll stop crying."

Sensing victory, Riku hid his smile, and thumped Zack's chest with pummeling baby fists. "Don't want your stupid left arm! I want my baby! You promised, Zack. You swore on your SOLDIER'S honor."

Faltering fast under the weight of Riku's crocodile tears, Zack lowered hesitant lips to lick the falling tears away. "Yeah, but…"

Riku met Zack's unsure lips with his own eager ones. "Please, Zack. Please. I won't ask for anything else. I swear. Please, Puppy. Give me your baby."

Riku did not wait for Zack's answer, bringing his head in for a lust-filled kiss, rubbing his thigh against Zack's erection.

Bowled over by Riku's quick emotional turnaround, the adult Zack went to sleep, and the Mako-enhanced horny monster, whom Riku adored, woke up.

XXX

Feeling Zack's beast come to the fore, Riku purred with joy. His arms wrestled above his head with one strong hand. His legs splayed open to Zack's growling countenance.

The growling becoming even more pronounced when one finger penetrated easily into Riku's anal entrance.

Riku hastened to calm Zack's glare. "All me, Puppy. I wanted to make myself ready for you. Just a finger with some lubrication. I swear."

Resting a secure hand on Riku's pelvis to keep him still, Zack introduced a second finger into Riku's squirming body, while licking around the expanded entrance.

Taking quick hold of Zack's spikes, Riku mewled his pleasure, yelling to the ceiling when Zack prodded against his prostate. His erection leaking even more with Zack's introduction of a third finger. "Gah! Ah, Zack! Don't stop! Fuck me harder with your fingers."

Shaking Riku's hands from his head, Zack sat up to stare down at his lusty mate. His fingers working to widen Riku's body for all of him. "No, Baby Angel. You don't come on my fingers. You're comin' when I'm inside you. Wait for me, Riku."

Riku directed dilated eyes to Zack's forceful gaze. He held his open arms up to Zack. "Can't wait, Zack. Gods! Stick it in! Now! Please! Now!"

Slinging Riku's long legs over his shoulders, Zack folded Riku's body in half.

With Riku's grasping embrace quickening his descent, Zack sealed his lips over Riku's, while his erection penetrated Riku's body in one thrust.

Swallowing Riku's yell of surprise, Zack's searching mouth plundered, while his hips gave a few jarring thrusts.

Riku tore his mouth away when Zack hit a particular spot. "There! Ah, fuck! There!"

Directing all his force in that direction, Zack plunged his way into Riku's quavering body, shaping him from the inside out. "My mate. Mine!"

With the Mako coursing through his cells, heeding his mate's call, Zack rutted away. The animal inside concentrating on nothing, but procreation, and its own carnal satisfaction.

Wondering at what he had unleashed, just trying to hold on, Riku tried to ignore the unfamiliar sense of fullness, concentrating on the glorious pleasure instead.

Filling Zack's ears with his lustful moans, Riku attempted, with all his waning strength, to meet Zack's thrusts with his own. In the end, though, having to give up under onslaught.

Feeling his orgasm coming on fast, Riku lowered his hands, and began to masturbate himself, making sure Zack received a full view. "Harder, Zack! Harder! Make me come! Make me come!"

Roaring at the sound of his mate's submissive pleas, Zack's thrusts became blinding.

Leaning down, Zack bit down hard on the juncture of Riku's neck, leaving a scarring mark for all to see.

Screaming with the pain of the bite, then laughing with the primal joy of being owned by his love, Riku felt his orgasm overwhelm him. His released semen flying over them both. His hands quick to rub the liquid into Zack's skin, marking his mate in his own way.

Feeling Riku's hands on him, Zack bared his teeth, sensing his own completion arriving.

Pounding away until the very end, Zack's orgasm released an unfamiliar trail of curse words, along with a lifetime's load of semen into Riku's astonished body.

Once again grasping Zack's shaking shoulders, Riku held his breath, wide-eyed, while his mate filled him to overflowing.

Sluggishly pulling out, Zack had enough sense to lower Riku's legs, before he crashed down sideways next to a still stunned Riku.

Finding the strength to sit up a little, Riku turned to kiss an exhausted Zack's face when the bedroom door crashed open.

To the couple's horror, their shared gaze did not meet Grandfather Vincent. Instead, their eyes greeted a grinning Chaos, wings and all.

Behind him, viewing the scene of debauchery with a shaking head and clucking tongue, Grampa Cid had his arms folded across his chest.

Too terrified to plead for his life, Zack could only yelp when he found himself thrown on the floor.

Knowing his Grandfather Vincent, in any form, would never harm him, Riku covered his nakedness. He tried, like crazy, to ignore the whining Puppy on the floor.

Chaos took his seat next to his Prince. Inhaling his grandbaby's changed scent, he growled at the marking on Riku's neck, but acquiesced to its necessity.

Laying comforting claws over Riku's lower belly, Chaos listened to what the Darkness had hinted at a few short moments ago. He purred with delight at what his heightened senses found.

Raising hellish golden eyes to meet Riku's hope-filled ones, Chaos petted his beautiful Prince's face. "The Bumpkin's strengths have passed on, My Childe. Our clan shall thrive."

Seeing his ecstatic mate wrapped away into Chaos's warm embracing wings, Zack pouted from his spot on the floor. Bumpkin, indeed. He glanced up when a blanket dropped over his knees. "Thanks, Cid. Guess I should be glad I'm not dead. Right?"

Cid snorted, lighting up a much-needed smoke, before exhaling his thoughts. "Take advice from this old Bumpkin. When Chaos's happy, we're all fucked."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've given myself the deadline of finishing (or almost finishing) all my preexisting stories by August 25th. This is when Dissidia: Final Fantasy will be released in the US. I know I'll completely forget about these babies once I get started with Dissidia.

**Addendum A/N: I'm giving everybody one more chapter to decide. At this time, Riku having twins or quadruplets are tied, with two votes each. The front-runner is triplets, with three. Let me know!**

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Riku's got some explaining to do. So does Vincent.

Pairings: Zack/Riku, Reno (Axel)/Sora (Roxas), Cloud/Leon, Cid/Vincent, Past Sephiroth/Zack

Warnings: Yaoi, Righteously Pissed-Off OOC Vincent, So Sorry Riku, Zack Cameo, CID! And Cid-inspired Cursing, Mpreg (But how many?)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 6 - Fears Of A Parent**

XXX

The whirling dervish of black and crimson danced across the Arena. The form surrounded by rapidly twirling pots of various sizes.

One by one, the graceful figure destroyed the pots, either by gun or golden claw.

If the pots had not dissipated, after being destroyed, the Arena would have been filled to the brim with broken crockery.

After another hour had passed, the caped frenzy came to a sudden halt. "Come forward, My Childe. Do not ever fear to face me. I would rather cut off my other hand, than to raise it to you in anger."

With lowered gaze, a sheepish Riku, with a hesitant step, inched forward from the Atrium. He had expressly disobeyed his Grandfather and gotten pregnant with Zack's baby. He had Chaos's full consent and approval. However, Chaos was not Vincent. "I know you told me not to do it, Grandfather. I can't explain my reasoning. I just know I needed to get pregnant right now, along with Sora. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please don't hate me."

Growling at the very thought, Vincent enclosed Riku in a comforting embrace. "With full knowledge, I had heard and witnessed many of your father's misdeeds. Yet, when I finally held him in my arms, I forgave him all. Do you honestly think I would do any less for you? When we first met, I swore I would never let you go and that pledge stands. Never doubt it, My Childe."

With a rattling sob, Riku returned Vincent's embrace. He sent out thankful waves of Darkness, which Vincent received with a purr. "I'm so stupid. I felt so brave before. Now that it's done, I'm terrified. Zack's Zack. We've barely saved up enough munny. We don't have a house. We're not even married. Please help me, Grandfather. I feel so lost."

Petting Riku's long hair, Vincent sighed at the repeated follies of youth. Loosening his embrace, he met Riku's frightened gaze. "I am here for you, Riku. However, let us sit. I must first tell you my reasons for cautioning you with Zack.

Knowing Vincent almost never opened up about anything, Riku agreed with a smile, and a rapid nod of the head.

XXX

After sitting down on a wooden bench, located in the Atrium, Vincent once again embraced his scared grandson. The red cape covering them both from the cold night air. "Do you believe you're the only one in this room who can bear children?"

With a start, Riku looked up into sad red eyes. "Grampa Cid told me a little of what Hojo did to you, but not much. He got so angry. Aerith made him stop because of his heart."

Leaning in, Vincent rested his cheek against the top of Riku's head. "My beloved Sky still does not know the full extent of what that monster did to me, and he never will. If I told him all, it would surely kill him. One of the last things Hojo did to me, before I was entombed in the casket, was give me the ability to bear children like a woman. He felt the deed a fitting punishment for my love for Lucrecia, your Grandmother."

Nestling closer to Vincent, Riku frowned. "I'm sorry, Grandfather. I know what Hojo did was wrong, but what does that have to do with me?"

With a deep chuckle, Vincent petted Riku's arm. "Truly your father's son. I first became pregnant with your Grampa Cid's child before Gaia, our home planet was destroyed by the Heartless. I lost her in a month. The next two times in Traverse Town. Even with your father, Sephiroth, bolstering my strength, I lost his sister in the third month. His brother, in the sixth. After that, I could take no more. Your Grampa Cid and I agreed to be happy with what the Gods had given us and leave it at that. The male body was not meant to bear children. No matter what Science tries. This is why Leon is visited by Aerith every day. This is also why you and Sora must return to Radiant Garden as soon as possible."

Knowing he could never hurt his Grandfather's enhanced skeleton, Riku embraced Vincent with all his strength. "I understand now. That's why you didn't want me to get pregnant. You don't want me to go through what you went through."

An errant tear fell onto Riku's forehead. "To have one's hopes raised so high, only to be dashed over and over. I know your father felt he had failed me with the last baby. He once had the powers of the Gods, but he couldn't save his baby brother. I would tell him, over and over, the fault did not lie with him. Now, I believe I lost two sons that day. To lose a child, I wish for you to never feel that pain, Riku."

Deep in thought, Riku stayed silent, for a long time.

Finally, breaking the silence, with a vigorous shake of the head, Riku moved away from Vincent's form. He met Vincent's surprised gaze with a fierce determined one. "Grandfather, I understand your reasoning for what you did, and I thank you for trying to spare me the pain. However, what Hojo did to you, and what the Mako did to me and Sora are two different things. I have to believe, like Sora, that I'll be fine."

"If I take care of myself, and do everything Aerith and Merlin tell me to do, I should be able to carry to term and bear my baby. I have to believe that, Grandfather. I can't fear about what _might_ happen. I have to believe everything will be okay. If I don't, the stress will make me miscarry. I won't allow that to happen."

After digesting all Riku had to say, with a pleased deep purr, Vincent leaned forward and petted Riku's face. "Then you need not fear about your future, My Childe. For your babies are your future."

Acknowledging the truth of the statement, a once again humbled Riku laid his hands over his grandfather's, so they cupped his face. "Sora always said that a person needed family around them to be whole. I always told him that was a crock. And I believed that too. I don't believe that anymore. Thank you, Grandfather."

Leaning forward, Vincent kissed Riku's forehead. "Thank you for bringing hope back into my life, Riku. Without it, I have found living a sad existence."

An unsure footfall made both figures tense and glare up.

Zack, the recipient of the glares flinched. "Sorry to interrupt the bonding, but it's gettin' pretty late, and the doctor said that Riku needed to rest a lot before we left."

After giving Vincent a rib-breaking embrace, Riku stood up to be led away by Zack. After a few steps, he halted. Turning around, he met Vincent's inquiring eyes. "Grandfather, I may be talking out of line, but I really think you and Grampa Cid should try again. Don't ask me how I know, but I think you'll do just fine this time. Sort of a niggling feeling, you could say."

After receiving an answering nod and smile from his Grandfather, Riku returned Zack's embrace and the pair walked away.

XXX

Vincent stared at the space, where Riku had stood, for a long time. "Do you believe I could, My Sky? Our hopes have been raised so many times, only to be dashed. You cried your tears in secret, seeking to hide the pain from me. Yet, I tasted their salt on your weary cheek. Our grandson thinks miracles can happen. Seeing how he came to find us, I can follow his reasoning. A baby, at our ages. What is the Childe thinking?"

Lighting a cigarette, the light from Cid's lighter illuminated his face.

Flicking the Zippo closed, Cid exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Jest wants to see ya happy, Vince. Kid's got his head on right. Durin' the last check-up, Aerith said ya were the healthiest ya ever been. Don't be fallin' back on that age shit, neither. Both know you ain't ever gonna die. Fuckin' Hojo made sure of that. Death comes for me? The hooded asshole'll be gutted but good. Don't worry 'bout me, Vince. Survived the past and we'll survive the future. Ah won't lie. Ah'd still like to be a daddy, but the decision ain't mine. It's yours. Whatever ya decide, Ah'm here for ya."

With lowered head, and rare, small smile, Vincent patted the area next to him.

Waiting until he felt his Light's warm one-armed embrace, Vincent softly bit Cid's gulping throat, and then licked the wound. "Well then, Captain. Once again, I shall rely on your great strength. Fill me with your Light. Love me."

Flicking the cigarette away, with a nervous hand, Cid clutched his purring mate close. "Sure thing, Vince. Ya know Ah live to serve."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I acknowledge these solutions may seem a trifle too neat, but I've delayed this update long enough. This chapter is longer than usual because I have a lot to catch up on. And away we go!

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: The gang returns home to a few surprises.

Pairings: Zack/Riku, Reno (Axel)/Sora (Roxas), Cloud/Leon, Cid/Vincent, Past Sephiroth/Zack

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, OOC, AU, Cursing, Mpreg

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Chapter 7 - Being A Keyblader Pays Off!**

XXX

The Gummi ship landed at the Radiant Garden hangar in the nick of time.

Without his Light by his side, Cloud hastily reverted back to the near-feral behavior which had almost landed him in prison before Leon first arrived at the Coliseum. It was mostly Zack's fast reflexes that saved the warrior's enhanced hide throughout this trip.

Staggering off the ship, Cloud fell forward into his love's ready arms. Placing kisses around the swollen area where his cub slept, the barely sane man drunk in Leon's released Light. "Never again, Squall. Not without my Light."

Crooning softly, Leon embraced his broken man tight. "I know, Cloud. The separation was hard for me too. The nursery is all set up. With Sora's wonderful surprises, I don't think you'll need to return to the Coliseum for awhile. Even if I'm pregnant then, Aerith believes I'll do fine without her."

Letting up from assaulting his giggling Doll, Reno gave his Mate a serious stare down. "Surprise? This Turk don't like surprises, yo."

Grabbing Reno's hands, Sora jumped up and down with happiness. "The best news ever! There were times I really disliked being the Keyblader, but this makes up for everything."

Inside Sora's mind, Roxas lovingly tended to their 'little flurry,' while his Other was occupied. Incensed when first finding out, the former Nobody quickly forgot his anger when a merry fiery light appeared inside his mental abode. Grasping the non-hurting flame in his arms, he had laughed and cried, feeling the loving light inside. Their baby. Him, Sora, Reno, and Axel, inside Reno's mind, combined together to make this glorious little one.

Clutching the growing glow to his chest, Roxas swore, from that moment on, never to let this flame die out like he did its father.

Sora waited until everyone got off the Gummi Ship before he gave the good news. "Apparently, word got around I was going to have a baby. Before I knew it, gifts began to pour in from every World I visited and some I had never heard of."

Holding his sleepy Dark Angel close, Cid guffawed. "Well, shit! Ya did save their tails twice now, Sora. It's about time they started rewardin' ya. I see that look, Turk! This ain't charity, so don't even think about telling Sora to give it back! Had to wrassle enough with fucked-up Turk thinking with the Missus. Don't think I'm too old to take you on, Kid!"

Biting his tongue hard, Reno turned back to gaze into his baby's joyful blue eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Sora. Less work for this Turk the better, but a little baby gift or two ain't gonna see us through, yo."

Backing away, Sora sheepishly scratched his head. "Umm. Actually, it's more than a gift or two."

Reno held Sora's upper arms tight, while the lazy-ass in his mind, Axel, jumped for joy. "How much did the Worlds send so far, Baby Doll?"

Lowering his head coquettishly, Sora toed the ground with one foot. "Y'know the whole Castle? Leon renamed it the "Baby, Toddler, and Child Supply Depot." To tell the truth, Leon thinks this is only the beginning. By the time the baby's born, he believes the Committee will have to build two more warehouses."

Reno felt thankful his spouse was so strong. Without Sora holding him up, he would've fallen flat on his face. In his mind, Axel had already fainted twice. "So… All the hard work at the Coliseum was for nothing?"

Raising his head, Sora dazzled Reno with a blinding smile. "No, Silly! Your hard work will never be for nothing! I'll show you later, but first we have to show Riku and Zack their surprise!"

Considering his past with Sora, Riku half-hid behind Zack's large body. "You heard the physicians, Sora. Surprises aren't good for me and I don't think Zack can take any more."

Yanking Riku away from Zack's circle of safety, Sora pulled him towards the location of his own home. "You two will love this surprise! Trust me, Riku!"

As usual, not knowing what else to do, Riku relaxed and let Sora lead the way. A flummoxed Zack and twitterpated Reno close behind, with a kissing and caressing Cloud and Leon following slowly after them.

XXX

Hanging back, Cid pulled a beaming Aerith to the side, hauling a blissfully snoozing Vincent closer at the same time. "Ah know Ah don't have to tell ya a thing, Sis. Jest let this old man know if the little pilot inside the Missus will make it this time."

After placing sure hands over the area where the new baby grew, Aerith's smile became wider. "During our time in Gaia and Traverse Town, Vincent still had to battle every day, so the toll on his frame was too much. However, with twenty-four hour bed rest and your Light by his side, Vincent should be able to carry the twins to term."

Flabbergasted, Cid almost dropped Vincent. "Twins? Well, I'll be damned. Aw, fuck! Didn't plan on two of 'em. Who do Ah give the Ol' Venus Gospel to?"

Walking away, Aerith waved the odd question away with a laugh. "You won't have a problem, Cid. While you do have a little pilot in there, you also a wily Turk growing inside. Cerberus shall have to go to someone."

With a snort, Cid looked over to view seductive eyes of crimson red blinking at him. "Don't be startin' ya love voodoo on me, Vince. Ya heard Sis. Nothin' but bed-rest and Light for you."

Purring with contentment, Vincent nestled close to his Sky. "A pilot and a Turk. What a partnership that shall be."

Picking up Vincent like a bride, Cid walked towards Sora's house. He knew Vincent wouldn't rest until he viewed Riku's surprise himself. "Best partnership there is, Vince."

XXX

"It's just like Wutai." Zack held Riku tight in his embrace. The physicians had made the SOLDIER swear to the ceiling his Baby Angel would have zero stress. While this didn't qualify as stress, it did fit the meaning of severe shock.

Clasping Riku's limp hand, Sora jumped up-and-down. "The Emperor from The Land of Dragons heard you would welcome a child soon. In thanks for warning the Capital about the dragon, he sent Captain Li Shang and the best craftsman of the Empire to build you a home. I told Shang you didn't plan on having a lot of kids, so he only had the craftsman build a house for the family and at least twelve children."

Riku sagged further in Zack's embrace. "Twelve?"

Sora giggled. "At least. I guess in the Land of Dragons, twelve equals a small number of kids. The workers also put a courtyard in the middle for the kids to play in. Captain Shang said it was better than the kids playing out in the street."

Sensing Zack's Light brightening, Riku peered up at him with a severe glare. "Don't even think about it! Just because we have the room, doesn't mean we have to fill them. Zack? Zack!"

Zack continued to stare at the one-story house with surrounding veranda. The gorgeous handcrafted blue tile made tears come to his eyes. "If the rooms are big, we can double 'em up and have twenty-four!"

After delivering a near-lethal blow to Zack's crotch, Riku marched towards his new home. "Remind me to add another lock to the front door, Sora. Something magical to keep horny idiots out."

Zack groaned as Cloud helped him into a sitting position from where he had collapsed on the ground. "It wouldn't be all at once!"

Cloud clapped a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Not helping, Zack. I'd love to see the house, but the cub woke up and thinks it's sparring time. According to Squall, he already has Omnislash 5 down pat."

Jumping up, Zack glomped Cloud in a skeletal-breaking hug. "No worries, Spiky! House isn't going anywhere and neither am I. You take the Missus home and let him comfort all the other Clouds in your head."

Coming up between Cloud and Zack, Leon hugged them both. "Thank you, Zack. I didn't worry a bit knowing you watched over Cloud."

Leaning down, Zack kissed the top of Leon's head. "Aww. It was nothing. I figure it's a future investment. Your cub's gonna be the oldest of our odd pack of babies. I don't know about Reno and Sora's, but my kids will be certified rabble-rousers. I know this for a fact. Ma cursed me before I left Gongaga, sayin' she hoped my kids grew up to be like me."

Dropping his arms with a laugh, Leon rewrapped them around Cloud's waist. "Oh, Zack. You misunderstood. Your Ma blessed you. You just didn't know it."

XXX

Peeking fast in each room, Zack failed to find his Baby Angel. Casing his new home, he whistled, in appreciation, spying all the fine furniture and crockery sent from the Land of Dragons for their Living Room, Family Room, and Kitchen.

All the future children rooms stayed empty for now, but Zack swore this wouldn't be the case for long.

Whining in desperation, Zack finally spied a lighted open doorway, right next to a pair of closed doors he assumed led to the Master Bedroom. Inching his way in, the Puppy grinned to see Riku silently crying over the jaw-dropping beauty of their baby's new nursery.

The color scheme of the whole room was a duet of red and pure gold.

Aerith explained the denizens of the Land of Dragons believed red and gold to be colors of good luck. The walls had been papered in hand-drawn dyed scrolls, embossed with mandalas written in gold ink, warding off evil spirits. The linen and pillows all had the same design sewn in priceless silk and gold thread.

A design of three intertwining circles.

Gingerly picking up one tiny pillow, Zack looked at the design for a long time. At last, he surrendered and tossed the pillow to a cheery Aerith. "Okay, Teacher. I give up. What do the three circles mean?"

Swaying in place, Aerith's gamine smile lit up the room. "The design means exactly what it looks like, Puppy. Three souls intertwining. Congratulations, Zack. You're going to be the father of triplets."

Cid could only blame the hormones when an inconsolable Vincent crumpled into his arms. "Buck up, Hunny! It ain't so bad. Between our twins and Riku's triplets, we'll make do. Yeah... Make do. Damn, Ah need a smoke."

Sora turned to embrace Riku only to find his friend gone. Glancing to where Zack had stood, he shuddered to also see the Puppy missing.

Seeing his Baby Doll confused, Reno embraced Sora in an all-over hug. "If you're wonderin,' Riku has Zack pinned down in the Courtyard. Don't worry. He's not tryin' to kill him. He's alleviatin' the stress like the docs told him to. In this case, with big exploding balls of Darkness and the flat side of Way to the Dawn."

Circling around in Reno's embrace, Sora returned the hug. "In that case, let's go. I still have to show you our new home and your surprise."

Reno wasn't sure he was ready for any more surprises, but Axel's curiosity proved infectious. With a saucy grin, he followed his Light out the door.

XXX

"Sora? A red-haired midget monster's eatin' our roof, yo."

Giggling, Sora ran up to the 'monster' in question and gave it a sweet hug. "Reno! He isn't a monster! He's a pygmy elephant. He arrived only a week ago. Jane wrote me a note saying this poor little guy's herd was massacred by off-World hunters. She said I can name him but I wanted to wait for you. Isn't he the cutest? He has red hair like you and Axel!"

Striding up to the miniature animal, Reno gave the beast a full-on sneer, not surprised to see the sneer reflected right back at him. "Look here, Ginger. Sora might've given ya free rein for a week 'cause he's got a soft heart, but from now on the freeloadin' stops. Ya want a slice of the pie? Ya earn ya keep like everyone else, yo."

Reno glanced over to spy an unsure Sora murmuring. "Them's the rules, Doll. It's the Orphans' Way. Ask Big Brother Leon. He'll tell ya the same, yo."

Holding his arms behind his back, Sora pouted. "Leon did. He seemed totally different when he said it too, like he was frozen in ice."

Reno nodded his head. "Hard-line. It's the way it's gotta be when ya got no one to depend on but yourself. Enough talk. More action, yo."

Peering at the silent elephant, Reno made a quick decision. Back-flipping three times, he unleashed a large fiery chakram directly at the baby elephant's head.

As Sora screamed in panic, the elephant calmly caught the weapon with his snout and flung the weapon back with equal force for Reno to catch and flip one-handed with glee. "Who woulda fuckin' thought? Tseng always told me Turks came in all shapes and sizes, but this is frickin' classic, yo!"

Indignant, Sora ran up and kicked Reno hard on both shins. "You ass! Warn me the next time you try something like that!"

Straightening up on his knees, Reno embraced Sora and kissed his lower tummy. "Sorry, Sora. Old Turk rearin' his fucked-up head. Always had a one-track mind when it came to recruitin.' Tarzan sent us a winner. No doubt about it. Do the Turks proud, yo!"

With Sora's help, Reno limped over to the unimpressed animal, and laid one hand on its forehead. "Your Ma probably gave you a name when you were born. A name you need to forget now. You're a Turk through and through. My last partner's codename was Rude. You woulda liked him. He didn't take no shit from me neither. I asked him once what his favorite word was. He said he didn't have one, but he liked the way 'Kallana' sounded, so your name's gonna be Kallana. Don't have to like it, just respond when ya hear it. 'Kay?"

To Reno's puzzlement, the orphaned pygmy elephant wrapped its trunk around him and Sora and began to cry.

With the wretched memories of the Midgar Orphanage floating to the surface, the life-long Turk returned his new partner's embrace. "Turks are family, Kallana. We take care of our own. This Turk still has some low-down connections. I'll find out who took out your family and make sure they get dealt hard-core. And next time I go to the Coliseum, we'll give 'em a Showtime they'll never forget. Revenge and Fireworks. It's the Turks' Way, yo!"

XXX

After feeding Kallana some real food, Sora and Reno entered their new home. Unlike Zack and Riku, their house was built like an old country cottage, complete with thatched roof, wooden door, and shutters.

Of course, Sora made sure to have Merlin magically fire-proof everything in and outside the house. While it was almost never Reno and Axel's fault, disaster always seemed to follow in their wake.

When Reno walked in, he had to immediately sit down. The place was perfect. Warm, inviting, and smelling like Sora and Roxas combined.

There was the window-seat looking out towards the street where his Baby Doll and their future Baby Baby Dolls could wave to Reno when he left for work.

The magical ever-burning hearth always lit to warm an old Turk's bones.

All around the room, softly cushioned couches waited to catch a tired soul's body.

Inhaling deep, Reno relaxed. After a long journey, beginning way before joining the Turks, he was Home.

Inside Reno's mind, Axel was glad no one could see him cry. Long ago, before he was infused with Reno's soul, he had lived a good life in a home like this one. So long ago, the memories had become condensed into mere sounds and smells. Without knowing it, Sora had captured each and every one.

Twirling around, Sora plopped down onto Reno's lap, wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders. "Behind my back, the girls contracted Geppetto to draw the restoration plans for our home. To everyone's delight, he and Pinocchio came with the plans and did all the woodwork themselves. Pinocchio's such a good apprentice. I think he's going to be a better toy-maker than Gepetto one day. Santa's already placed standing orders for his new doll collection."

Reno shushed Sora with a solitary finger. "Let me see the nursery, Sora."

Somewhat frightened by his mate's unusual seriousness, Sora led Reno down the hall to the room located across from the Master Bedroom. Opening the door, he held his breath, waiting for Reno's response.

The room's theme was flying and the freedom which came along with it.

Looking up, Reno inhaled watching the ceiling transform from a kaleidoscope of stars, to the rising dawn, to the perfect blue for flying, then into the deeper blue of dusk, back to the blanket of stars.

Coming up from behind, Sora wrapped his arms around Reno's waist. "I wasn't sure how I wanted the nursery to be until Aerith asked me what I liked the most during my travels. When I talked with Roxas, we both agreed. It was flying in Neverland. The ceiling is on Constant mode now, but we can change it to one view if we find the baby likes it more."

Enhanced eyes darting around, Reno took the whole room in, to the detail, in ten seconds.

Hoping to relieve some of Reno's tenseness, Sora described the room. "Kairi came to visit a little while ago, so Namine painted the murals on all the walls as their baby gift. Each one has its own different story with mermaids, fairies, pirates, and Peter Pan. Geppetto made the cradle with the musical carousel above. Roxas and I haven't picked anything else because we wanted to wait until you came home. Reno? Are you alright?"

Turning around in Sora's arms, a distraught Reno sank to the floor, bringing Sora along with him. "Nothin' but dirt, me and Axel. Don't deserve all this. I know it's stupid, but all the good luck comin' so fast got this Turk and his Nobody terrified. Keep waitin' for the bullet to take us out, yo."

Clutching his shaking husband tight, Sora nuzzled his ear. "Aerith told me to wait until the time was right. I think this is it."

Sitting Indian-style in front of Reno, Sora gazed into distressed ocean-blue eyes. "Reno, I need you to hold my hands and not let go until the process is complete. You'll know when it's over."

Although he followed orders, Reno felt a trifle leery, while Axel cowered in his head. "Remember, I'm not as young as I look, Baby Doll. Take it easy on the surprises, yo."

Sora failed to comfort with an almost insane smile lighting up his face. "Relax, Reno. This is the best surprise yet."

Before Reno could object, the spell had begun.

Emitting a high-pitched shriek of fright, Axel disappeared from Reno's head in an immense flash of light, only to appear inside a white room.

XXX

"Axel, quit screaming like a pussy. You're hurting my head."

Disbelieving his own ears, Axel scrambled to his feet and twisted around. To his immense joy, he saw a grinning Roxas sitting placidly on a long white couch. A glowing flame held tenderly in his small hands.

Taking a long leap, Axel flopped onto the couch. Snuffling Roxas's neckline, he held his Mate close. "I missed you, Roxas. The way we have it now is great, but this is even better! How ya swing it, yo?"

Nudging Axel's chin hard, Roxas gestured to the mysterious light held in his lap. "I didn't do anything. Our baby made this possible. Aerith believes, since a part of your soul is already within Sora, it would be easier for you to come over. Of course, once the baby's born, the connection ceases, but it's better than nothing. Right?"

Taking Roxas's face in his hands, Axel kissed his spouse with all the love inside him. "If there's one thing we learned, Roxas, anything's better than nothing."

Heads nestled together, the pair smiled down at their happy 'flurry.'

Holding one hand over the Light, Axel attempted to send some of his power to it. Ecstatic to see the flame grow larger, responding with an increased love-filled Light, he cackled with enthusiasm. With Roxas by his side, he could swing this gig for a couple more months easy.

XXX

Opening his eyes, Sora smiled to see Reno had considerably calmed down without Axel in his head. "I think this arrangement will be good for the both of us."

Yanking Sora in, Reno clutched his small body like a life-line. "I've been scrambling through every memory I got and I can't figure it out. What the fuck did I do to deserve you, yo?"

Sora grinned, for once he had an answer. "Along with the craftsmen, the Emperor sent an astrologist to foretell our baby's future. I wasn't so interested, since Leon says a person usually makes his own, but I did ask the lady about you. She said the answer was as simple as the tiger marks on your face, which was strange, because I didn't show her a picture. Anyway, she said you wished for me."

Forehead crinkling in thought, Reno tilted his head. In a flash, the memory came to him. Two months after dropping the Plate on Sector 7, near suicidal with grief, he had wished on a falling star for a Light to come and save his rotten soul.

With a serene smile of peace, Sora ran his thumbs along the tattoos on Reno's face while he recited, "The second star to the right shines in the night for you. To tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true"

Gathering his literal "wish come true" into his arms, a grateful Reno carried Sora to the Master Bedroom for a good night's sleep.

XXX

In a sumptuous Master Bedroom designed in a motif of blue and silver, a Puppy and his Baby Angel also prepared for slumber.

"You idiot! Country Bumpkin! Why didn't you dodge! I could have killed you!"

Grinning like the madman he was, Zack cuddled his furious mate close. "No worries, Riku! With three pups on the way, it'll take more than a sword thrust through the chest, with a Darkness bomb to the head, to kill me."

Slumping to the side, Riku rested his head on Zack's chest. "Are we still getting married tomorrow?"

If Zack had a tail, it would be thumping non-stop. "Yep! Courthouse opens at 8 am. Gotta get some shut-eye if we wanna look good for the photos."

Bestowing a kiss to one pectoral, Riku turned his head to the wall, like he could hear through it. "Wow. Grandfather's still going strong. Do you think Grampa Cid needs more tea?"

Zack shrugged. "Once I gave him two pots of tea, five cartons of cigarettes, and a pack of cards, he said he'd be fine. I guess this isn't the first time your Grandpa had to wait through one of these emotional jags."

Becoming sleepier, Riku nestled closer to Zack's warmth. "It's not so bad now. According to Grampa Cid, Grandfather had them every other week in Traverse Town."

Reaching over Riku's body, Zack clicked off the light, smiling to hear the woeful sound of a lone harmonica. "Let's hope Grandfather Vincent snaps out of this one soon."

Riku smiled. "You're so sweet, Zack. Always thinking about other people."

Zack couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, Riku. This is pure countrified practicality talkin.' Grandfather Vincent's sobbin' in the Nursery. Call me crackers, but I'm pretty sure we're gonna need that room sooner or later."


End file.
